hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Connor (S3-S1)
John Connor has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the first two Terminator films are canon, but Terminator 3, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and Terminator Salvation are not regarded as canon in this series, although elements of Terminator Salvation and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. John Connor is the main and central character and hero for the Terminator film series. Character History "The future's not set. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves." - John Connor The Life and Times of John Connor John Connor was born to Sarah Connor on February 28, 1985. His father, Kyle Reese, had been killed several months prior in May 1984, protecting Connor from a time-traveling Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 called the Terminator trying to assassinate Connor in hopes of killing her and not giving birth to her son, who would have become in the future the leader of Resistance and would won against Skynet, an artificial intelligence that becomes sentient, turns on its creators, and launches World War III aka Judgment Day. John's early life was filled with training by various persons his mother Sarah had met as the two lived off the grid after the attempt on her life by the Terminator. Much of his training concentrated on the areas of weaponry, computer technology, and espionage. But John preferred not to use a gun however. When Sarah was shot and captured after trying to blow up a computer factory in 1994, John was placed into foster care and told that his mother's stories of the future were merely delusions. He was unable to cope with life in suburbia and rebelled, edging towards delinquency and receiving a police record (which included trespassing, shoplifting, disturbing the peace, and vandalism) by the time he was ten years old. His foster parents, Todd and Janelle Voight, found themselves unable to deal with him. During this time, he also befriended Tim Cooksey, another rebellious youth who shared the same taste in music that John like. Attempted Assassination In May of 1995, John and Tim headed to the mall to spend an afternoon there where the both of them had come across a biker and a police officer, the both of them looking for him. What John didn't know was that SkyNet had sent back a new type of Terminator, the T-1000, back in time to 1995 to kill John. A more advanced prototype than the Terminator that was sent after Sarah, the T-1000 is composed of "a mimetic polyalloy", a liquid metal that allows it to take the shape and appearance of anything it touches. Though it cannot mimic complex machines such as guns or bombs, it can shape parts of itself into knives and stabbing weapons and can mimic the voice and appearance of humans. It assumes the identity of a police officer and goes in pursuit of John. Meanwhile, the future John Connor has sent back a reprogrammed T-800 Terminator, identical to the one that attacked Sarah, to protect his younger self. He had stolen some biker clothing and a motorcycle prior into coming into the mall. The T-1000 chases John through the employee corridors and catches up with the boy at the exact same moment as the T-800. Before it can shoot John, the T-800 blasts him with his shotgun, distracting him for a moment, allowing the other machine to shield the youth. The T-1000 retaliates by unloading his entire magazine into the T-800's back, shooting down an unlucky bystander in the process. While in the process of reloading, the T-800 blasts the T-1000 repeatedly, knocking him to the floor. It takes a moment to recover whilst the T-800 reloads and then springs to its feet and grabs the T-800's shotgun. They struggle for a moment before the T-800 grabs hold of the T-1000 and slams him into a wall. The T-1000 responds in kind, throwing the T-800 through another wall and then hurling him through a window, much to the surprise of the nearby shoppers. The T-1000s pursuit of John continues; John having sped away on his bike with the T-1000 in hot pursuit, running faster than any human possibly could. John escaped onto the main road and managed to put some distance between him and the T-1000, however, prompting the terminator to commandeer a truck. He then drove after John, who once again escaped, fleeing down a levee. The T-1000 was not to be deterred, however, and drove his truck off a bridge and into the embankment, once again initiating a chase. John managed to keep ahead and the T-800 was not far behind. The T-1000 almost lost his head whilst driving under a low bridge, but afterward he managed to close the gap between them and started to ram the back of John's bike. By this time, however, the T-800 had caught up and was attempting to overtake the T-1000's truck. He tried to dissuade the T-800 but it managed to slip through regardless and rescued John from his underpowered motorcycle. The T-800 then shot out the truck's front-left tire, compromising the T-1000's ability to steer effectively, resulting in it crashing into a low bridge. The gas line sprung a leak and a loose cable spark triggered the vehicle's explosion, distracting the T-1000 long enough to allow for John's escape. Busting out Sarah The T-800 drove off with John, who was in shock and awe over the experience. T-800 described to the young John that his older self from the future had sent him to serve as his protector from the T-1000. The T-800 along with John headed to leave the city, when John asked to check on his foster parents. The T-800 advised against it, claiming that the T-1000 would try to re-aquire him at his home. John asked to at least give them a call, which they did at a pay phone. The T-800, mimicking John's voice, spoke with his foster mother Janelle, but determined that the T-1000 had already killed them, after "she" gave the incorrect name for their dog, Max. John, after learning that his incarcerated mother Sarah was a priority target for the T-1000, urged the T-800 to help him break her free, but the T-800 said that Sarah wasn't a mission priority. A desperate John tried to convince him otherwise, and drew the attention of two nearby people, whom the T-800 then attacked and nearly killed with his pistol, but John stopped him in time before he could do anything. John said that he couldn't kill people, which puzzled the T-800. They eventually encounter Sarah in the midst of her own escape attempt, and she is initially terrified by the T-800 but accepts his assistance after he helps them to escape the T-1000. The T-800 informs John and Sarah about Skynet, the artificial intelligence that will initiate a nuclear holocaust on "Judgment Day" and go on to create the machines that will hunt the remnants of humanity. Sarah learns that the man most directly responsible for Skynet's creation is Miles Bennett Dyson, a Cyberdyne Systems engineer working on a revolutionary new microprocessor that will form the basis for Skynet. Stopping Judgment Day Gathering weapons from an old friend, Sarah plans to flee with John to Mexico. It was during this time where John and the T-800 began to get to know each other, becoming father and son-like which had John calling the T-800 by another name, "Uncle" Bob. However later that night, Sarah, after having a horrific nightmare of a nuclear explosion, awakens with strengthened resolve and sets out to kill Miles Dyson. She wounds him at his home but finds herself unable to kill him in front of his family. Deducing her plan, John and the T-800 arrive and inform Miles of the consequences of his work. They learn that much of his research has been reverse engineered from the CPU and arm of the previous Terminator sent after Sarah. Convincing him that these items and his designs must be destroyed, they break into the Cyberdyne building and retrieve the CPU and arm. The police arrive and Miles is mortally wounded, but stays behind to trigger the detonator that will destroy his research. The T-1000 pursues John, Sarah, and the T-800, catching up to them in a steel mill. During a climactic battle between the T-1000, the T-800 fires a grenade into the T-1000 and it falls into a vat of molten steel where it is destroyed. John throws the pieces of the first Terminator into the steel as well. The Terminator then sacrifices himself, asking Sarah to lower him into the steel so that his technology cannot be used to create Skynet. Hope for the Future Sarah comforted her son, who grieved over the T-800's sacrifice to ensure mankind's survival. As they left the steel works, John and Sarah found the T-800's torn arm in one of the gears and disposed of it in a nearby steel vat, and then left the factory. Both of the Connors again dropped off the grid, living as unobtrusively as possible. Both him and his mother had lived passed the supposed date that Judgment Day would have taken place. The both of them had taken up various amounts odd jobs to pay his way and lived in homeless shelters. John convinced himself that the actions he and Sarah had taken had prevented Judgment Day from occurring, but he knew that SkyNet would be eventually created and he and his mother would stop it by any means necessarily. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Living Off of The Grid For a while The Connors had been residing inside a Los Angeles homeless shelter. Their source of money comes from Sarah working for a candy factory where she mixed the chocolate. John often walked the streets at night only to return back to the homeless shelter. Occasionally John has dreams about the future and what was to come if they had not stopped Judgment Day from occurring. During the last week of October, John has a fight with another resident and was scolded by his mother for not alerting the guards and how that one wrong move would have alerted their location. However on the morning of November the 2nd, 2006 John had a bit of a disagreement with his mother over a realistic dream he had about fighting on the front lines with his father and the T-800 Terminator that was sent to protect him. He stormed out afterwards leaving for a walk he would normally do. When he had come back, John would have written a note to his mother telling her, in the note, that he needed some time to think things over especially about being this leader of this group that would eventually save everyone in the future. He also told her to stay here where no one could find her. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked away, hoping to return until the time was right. Hunted Down For the months to come John had travel all around the state of California where he grew his both hair and bread long. On July the 16th 2007, almost nine months since leaving her, he locates his mother where they get into an argument over how careless he was and the fact he was drunk (he had recently turned 21 and began to drink) and ranting on how he was the savior of the rest of the world. However things took a different turn when the John Connor of the future, General John Connor, had arrived with a T-900 Terminator (which called itself Hurd), which had been sent by the General to protect his younger self and his mother. General Connor explained that he sent himself back through time after a T-800 Terminator had been trying to kill him. Gathering some equipment, the Connors and their protector went to go leave when the T-800 Terminator had arrived and shot at them, killing General Connor whom told his younger self to believe in his density. John understood and began to assist his mother and a badly damaged Hurd into leaving the city, while disagreeing somewhat towards his mother's views. The trio had eventually arrived at Enrique Salceda's compound where they spent the remaining month at Salceda's compound, stocking on supplies and fine-honing their weapons skills. Time To Strike Regular Appearance John stands at six foot two inches tall and weighs between one hundred and seventy-five pounds to one hundred and ninety pounds, and has a well-tone and muscular built. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He formally sported a full-length beard, which was well-kept even though he barley manged how to cut it. He has since shave his bread and cut his hair into a crew cut, remarkably looking like his future self did when he met him. John often wears street clothing or just clothing he has found in dumpsters along the way, but has started to wear military clothing with holsters and ammo packs. Trademark Gear Although he is fully trained by some of the world's best people, John originally had a strict rule of not using any guns whatsoever as he valved human life, and carried a personal lap top for his hacking and was willing to use a mêlée weapon for protected. However John's views changed after the attack done by a T-800 Terminator in July 2007, and he begun to use weapons. He'd seem to favor a 9mm Beretta 92FS Inox semi-automatic pistol, which was given to him by his mother in order to protect himself, as his preferred weapon of choice. John also carried a 10 gauged over/under Lupara (sawed-off) shotgun which he had stolen from a store, while on the run from the T-800 Terminator. Until he and his mother arrived at Enrique Salceda's desert compound, those two were his main weapons. John now carries now with him: A Colt 1911 pistol, which he calls the Auto 45. The pistol itself had been fully converted into a machine-like pistol with two settings of two round burst shot and fully automatic fire. It also uses 9mm-like magazines, since double stack magazines allows more bullets inside. A TDI Vector, or the Kriss Super V. This is a high-powered .45 caliber sub-machine gun in the vein of a Tommy Gun, and could easily mow down things in a matter of seconds due to the SMG's reduce recoil and muzzle climb features, allowing multiple hits with dead-on precision. The last weapon is a M4A1 assault rifle with a M26 MASS (a new Army shotgun attachment system) mounted on it. The M26 is capable of firing its normal 12 gauge shells, as well as black marketed shells such as the Shredder shells and, the illegal, Bolo shotgun shells. Category:Human Resistance members